Sorting Series: The Sorting of Tom Marvolo
by BlondeDancer
Summary: this is the second sorting in the series i hope you enjoy. Lets follow 11 year old Tom Riddle on his journey from the train to his sorting before he came Lord Voldemort.


**This is the second story in the Sorting Series! I am really glad that you enjoyed the first one :D  
let me know what you thought and who you would like to see next in this series. I hope you enjoy it**

**Ps: when is CoS comming out on Pottermore?!**

* * *

_THE SORTING OF TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE:_

The Hogwarts Express pulled up outside Hogsmeade station after approximately a seven hour journey. All compartments emptied, happy students chatting excitedly with their friends. The atmosphere was bright and cheerful, not what you may have expected due to Grindlewald.

However one boy sat in a compartment on his own. A lone wolf. Staring out the window he could see the scarlet train had stopped but he was somewhere else completely.  
'Insanity.' he thought solemnly, 'could that man be right? Am I truly a wizard?' His mood brightened considerably when a particular thought popped into his head, 'I will finally be away from that awful orphanage.'

He stood up ready to leave the carriage his black robes falling round his ankles as the door slid open and a boy, about age 16, with messy ginger hair opened the door, "You need to leave the train now. We have arrived at Hogsmeade you need to go with the other first years."

Tom merely nodded and followed the prefect out of the train, towards the group of first years huddled around a figure. She pointed her wand to her throat and her voice was magnified while she called out, "First years this way please!" which startled Tom greatly; it was the second time he had seen magic.

The woman took her wand away from her throat and spoke to the first years, "Welcome. My name is Professor Merrythought. If you would kindly follow me we will make our way to the school for the sorting ceremony." Her kind features calmed many of the first years. But not Tom. He stood there, a stony expression on his face. From being in the orphanage he had become independent and slightly untrusting.

Yet he followed his classmates towards the lake where they clambered into the boats and set off across the gloomy, mysterious looking lake. After 5 minutes they turned around a large pile of rock and there it was. Hogwarts. The place Tom had been dreaming of since his visit from Dumbledore. A place where he could be himself.

They made their way to the castle, climbing the numerous steps until they reached a set of sturdy oak doors. A familiar figure stood there, his blue eyes twinkling happily. Tom visibly relaxed when he saw this man and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore. In a few short moments we will go through the doors behind me and sort you into your houses. Most of you will know them but for those who don't they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. "

All of a sudden Toms mind lost control. He began to panic about the houses and which one he may join. Would he be accepted by his classmates? He never had friends before. He looked up to find Dumbledore was missing and his heart sank slightly. He gazed around the room taking in all that was around him. The talking portraits all around having their own conversations. The atmosphere all around was magical, it felt familiar to Tom, and he felt safe there.

Like the train the young boy stood there, solitary and independent. He gathered many strange looks from the other first years, who looked a bit wary to approach him. He turned round after hearing a male voice say, "We are ready for you now. Single file and follow me."

The crowd of first years walked into the hall behind the professor as the sorting ceremony began. Tom waited as many got sorted before him. His nerves began to grow as he heard the hat shouting out, "HUFFLEPUFF! GRYFFINDOR! , RAVENCLAW! , SLYTHERIN!" He didn't have much time to contemplate his placement as he was snapped out of his thoughts by, "Riddle, Thomas."

He walked up to the stool, conscious of all eyes being on him, wishing that they would look somewhere else as the hat was placed upon his head. He sat there wondering what might happen when a voice appeared inside his head.

_Hmm…Tom Riddle….  
_Who is this? Are you the Sorting Hat?_  
I am indeed. Created by Godric Gryffindor and the other founders. My task is to sort you.  
_Where are you going to put me? Have you made a decision?_  
Hmm…let's see what's in your mind first. I see what you have done in your past as well as what is in your mind…I see that you are cunning as well as clever. It is between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.  
_Tom's hands tightened against the edges of the stool as the hat spoke on.  
_I see that you will do great things…I believe that you will do well in….SLYTHERIN!_

Toms grip loosened as well as his eyes opening. He never noticed that he had closed them during his telepathic conversation with the Hat. Cheers broke out from the table clad in silver and green as he handed the hat back to the Dumbledore who gave his a small smile as he walked over to the Slytherin table to watch the rest of the ceremony.

An hour and a half later Tom followed the Slytherin prefects down to the dungeons where they stopped outside an ordinary stone wall. This befuddled many of the students but the female prefect simply spoke,_ "Salazar."_ And the stone wall opened up like a door to admit the student's entrance.

'It was quite calming, the atmosphere below what seemed to be the lake was quite pretty as they walked into the lavish common room. The prefects then explained where the girls and boys dormitories where. Tom followed the group of boys up to the dormitories. His roommates he soon learnt, where," Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange and Rookwood." Tom smiled for the first time in a while that day as he settled into the covers of his four-post bed.

He liked Hogwarts. He felt like he belonged. He had good friends, a good atmosphere and most importantly of all he was away from that ruddy orphanage. Tom slept well that night, he was home.


End file.
